A spreadsheet is a computer application that simulates a paper, accounting worksheet. It displays multiple cells that together make up a grid consisting of rows and columns, each cell containing alphanumeric text, numeric values, or formulas. A formula defines how the content of that cell is to be calculated from the contents of any other cell, or combination of cells, each time a cell is updated. Spreadsheets are frequently used for financial information because of their ability to re-calculate the entire sheet automatically after a change to a single cell is made.
Example spreadsheets include VisiCalc™, Lotus 1-2-3™, Microsoft Excel™, Apple Numbers™, OpenOffice.org Calc™, Gnumeric™, IBM Lotus Symphony™, KSpread™, ZCubes-Calci™, Resolver One™, as well as others.